


Puffy's Duckling

by Crowlyre



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Prison!Dream, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), mama Puffy and her duckling, mom puffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowlyre/pseuds/Crowlyre
Summary: Puffy visits Dream in Prison, crying ensues.
Relationships: Cara | Captain Puffy & Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 128





	Puffy's Duckling

Dream picked at the edges of his small, brass clock as he watched the lava flow on the far end of his prison cell. He sat on the obsidian flooring, carefully bouncing his leg as he heard the redstone click of the lava retracting, telling him he had a visitor 

The lava that had slowly become comforting due to the warmth it gave him, even at the opposite end of his obsidian cage. He watched it slowly retract as a tall woman took quick strides across the moving platform to his cell. His eyes momentarily flicking to the image of Sam on the other end of the lava, but quickly settled back to the lady. 

A lady that he’d known very well. Captain Puffy. 

As the netherite blocks retracted to allow her access to him, she let out a sigh when their eyes finally met. 

She looked disappointed. 

It came to no surprise to Dream. Not only did he cut off any and everyone close to him, including her, but it was also meaningless in the end. 

He did it for power and look where it got him. Powerless. 

Her coily, white hair pooled around her as she kneeled down to his level. He refused to look back up at her.

Dreams mask would usually do numbers on hiding his expression, but Puffy could see right through him. She knew how he felt and how bitter he was. Not only to be trapped but to finally have to deal with the consequences of his actions. 

“Dream?” She asked him softly, as she sat down more comfortably, 

He didn’t respond, instead, he looked away and kept his eyes glued to the cauldron in the corner. 

“I know that I waited a bit before coming to visit you, I was trying to find an appropriate time.” Puffy said before continuing with, “I know why you pushed me away and I’m not here to baraid you for it,” she paused, “I’m sure plenty of people have already come to do that.” 

Dream didn’t respond, he didn’t even look at her. He just kept his eyes glued to the cauldron, jaw clenched. 

Puffy had a way of saying things that got to Dream. She somehow got close enough to be a mother figure to a man who was practically immortal and she always managed to wiggled under his skin with how much she cared. She was almost like a mom to him. 

She didn’t make him look at her or even respond, she just kept talking. Soft and gentle words, slowly coaxing Dream to relax more and more. 

Eventually his eyes fell closer to her. Not quite looking at her, but not intentionally looking away anymore. He let his tense shoulders slump as he continued to fidgets with his clock, not daring to touch the hands in fear of losing track of time. 

His jaw slowly unclenched as she told him about the shit show of a world that was going on outside the walls. 

He felt tired, but finally noticed how close she was sitting. They were now comfortably sitting shoulder to shoulder, as she continued with her stories. He let himself relax so that his head was tilted onto her shoulder. 

Puffy gave a small chuckle before she rubbed his shoulder and quietly muttered, “You always were my little duckling.” 

The nickname he hadn’t heard in ages clenched onto his heart in a vice grip and wouldn’t let go. He tried to push down any feeling that it gave him, but he already let himself into a vulnerable state. Tears slowly began to prick his eyes as he prayed that they didn’t slip through his mask. 

Her comforting voice made every emotion that he’d bottled up in the pursuit of power come flowing out of him in the form of heavy tears that he couldn’t suppress. 

He tried to keep himself quiet as he pulled away from her, but his sniffle alerted her. She looked at him with knowing eyes before slowly reaching up to pull his mask away. 

He didn’t resist, nor did he want to. The moment the mask was pulled away, his obvious tears poured out of his eyes faster. He went to wipe them away with his own hoodie, but Puffy soon pulled him into a gentle hug that he couldn’t help but hug back too. 

He cried into her shoulder as wave after wave of emotion decided to hit him all at once. The anger, frustration, despair, and loneliness washing over him as she rubbed small circles into his back. 

Eventually he forced himself to pull away and let his tears die down. 

There were several beats of silence between them before Puffy started with “I know that you know, you deserve to be here.” 

Silence in return.

“I know that you deserve to be here.” 

Silence, again. 

“But that doesn’t change who you are to me. Even if I’m nothing to you, you’ll still be my little duckling.” 

This time he couldn’t help but smile at the nickname.

He knew Puffy’s time was up when Sam ungraciously shouted across the lava for her to return to the other side. 

She reluctantly got up and left, after pressing a small kiss to his forehead, and the lava wall descended once again. 

And he was once again, Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> owie mommy issues


End file.
